


Daddy Cold

by areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, With a dash of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knew calling Len dad would get him riled up. He just wasn't expecting for it to get him riled up like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirdie/gifts).



> Originally posted to my [Tumblr](http://areyoucoldflash.tumblr.com/post/139951398071/prompt-1-coldflash-daddykink-for) as a prompt for [songbirdie-101](http://songbirdie-101.tumblr.com).
> 
> This work was translated into Russian by Elya. [Find it here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4136103).

It started with Len giving him advice. **  
**

Barry snorted in response. “Yeah, okay, dad.”

Len’s blue eyes snapped to him. “What did you just call me?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Dad. As in, a man who’s nearly twice my age.”

Also, the man with graying hair, developing wrinkles, and a face…well, he still had a nice face, but that was besides the point.

Len’s lips twitched and he glanced down Barry. “You want me to be your daddy, kid?”

Barry’s face heated and his scornful smile dropped. That was definitely not what he had meant. But Len, his eyes, his arms, his mouth. Damn it if that didn’t sound somewhat appealing.

He cleared his throat, aware of the way Len was observing each of his movements with careful scrutiny. The man’s smirk was going to be the death of him because he knew, didn’t he? Knew what Barry was thinking? Knew what hearing Len call him kid did to him? Because it didn’t piss him off like it used to, not anymore. Somehow, it had become a term of endearment. That is, until Barry had suddenly found himself dreaming about all the other things Len could use that nickname for. He’d like to say the dreams were because of stress or some of Caitlin’s alcohol cocktail, but…well…it did happen more than once. More than a few times, actually.

Len hummed, easing back against the brick building behind him and feigning interest in his cold gun. “Maybe if you ask nicely, daddy will do something nice for you.”

Barry was standing at the back of the alley, wearing his flash suit, his cowl tugged over the upper half of his face. He hadn’t even meant to run into Cold, but he’d heard a scream on his way by. He should have known their little agreement wouldn’t deter the older man from causing trouble in the city. If anyone deserved to be punished, it was Cold, but. That didn’t sound nearly as appealing as what Len had in mind — whatever it was.

Barry crossed his arms over his chest, feeling exposed even though he was fully clothed. “Is that one of your kinks, Len?”

Len’s bravado faltered only slightly, his face hardening. “And if it is?”

It was Barry’s turn to smirk, stalking deliberately toward him. Pinching Len’s parka between his fingers, he tugged the man a bit closer. “What if I said I was interested?”

Len’s smirk returned and he straightened up, stepping forward into Barry’s space. “I’d say I have the perfect place for us to go.”

~*~

“You ready for me, kid?” Len questioned, sauntering into the bedroom of the safe house, free of his parka. The black turtleneck he was wearing was tight over his muscles, his black pants tight over his thighs.

Barry sat on the edge of the bed, still wearing his flash costume with the cowl pulled down, and looked up at him. He let his gaze wander across Len’s body, taking in the broadness of his shoulders, the swells of his pecs and arms, the smooth plane of his stomach.

He nodded eagerly, parting his legs in invitation.

Len smirked and came forward, slotting himself between Barry’s legs, hands finding Barry’s when they gripped at Len’s hips. He squeezed him softly before moving his hands to his zipper, tugging it down and pushing his pants and underwear out of the way. He watched as Barry’s eyes snapped down to Len’s cock as it sprung free. Len stepped out of his clothes and kicked them to the side, bringing his hands to the back of Barry’s neck. Barry eased forward and nosed at the hair on Len’s groin, mouthing at the exposed skin. Len pulled his shirt over his head and buried his fingers in Barry’s hair, pulling tightly.

Barry moaned and grabbed a hold of Len’s dick, giving it a few slow strokes before licking the tip.

Len’s hands tightened in Barry’s hair, pulling him closer. “Yeah. Take it, kid.”

Barry wrapped his lips around him, taking his cock slowly into his mouth, hand at the base to keep him steady. His other hand went to Len’s thigh and tugged him closer to get a better angle.

“Fuck,” the older man swore when Barry began bobbing his head. “You’ve done this before.”

Barry glanced up at him from beneath his lashes, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and hummed.

Len groaned and brought his other hand to Barry’s hair, pulling. “Swallow it, Barry.”

Barry closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks, taking him deeper and swallowing around his cock. Len jerked his hips, pressing deeper into the wet heat of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Len rasped, stepping away to tug Barry to his feet. He met Barry’s lips in a searing kiss and searched for the zipper of his suit, tugging it down and helping Barry remove the garment. Once freed, Len guided him back onto the bed, pleased to see Barry hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. Len eyed him appreciatively, touching the boy’s neck. “Already hard for me, huh, kid?”

Barry moaned, mouth dropping open to accept Len’s cock. Len stopped him before he could get too carried away, pushing him back onto the bed and gripping his legs, maneuvering him around on the mattress until he was laying on his back with his head hanging off the end. Barry glanced up at him curiously, but complied when Len dipped a finger into his mouth, opening wide. Len eased his cock between Barry’s lips, bending his knees and fucking down into his eager mouth. He grunted and smoothed his hands over Barry’s chest, fingers catching on his nipples. Barry moaned and began to move in time with Len’s thrusts, hands coming up to wrap around Len’s thighs.

“Fuck, Barry,” Len grunted, Barry choking and gasping for air when Len pulled out, slapping his dick against Barry’s lips. Barry stuck his tongue out to catch the underside of Len’s dick. When Barry’s hand came up to wrap around him, Len leaned forward onto the mattress, reaching down to tease Barry’s dick with his fingers. He waited until the kid was writhing beneath him before moving down to press a finger against Barry’s hole, circling the puckered skin and making Barry gasp. Len jerked his hips against Barry’s lips and fucked back into his mouth, moaning at the welcoming heat. The kid was already a shivering mess beneath him, trembling eagerly as he pressed his ass against Len’s intrusive hand.

“Tell me what you want, kid,” Len ordered softly.

His dick popped out of Barry’s mouth with a sharp pop and the kid gasped, his voice wrecked as he rasped, “Fuck me, daddy.”

The older man groaned, tweaking the kid’s nipples as he moved his hands back up his body. He stepped away to grab lube and a condom from his nightstand, ordering softly, “On your knees.”

He tossed the lube and condom onto the comforter and took a moment to stand behind Barry, relishing at the sight of him on his knees, his pert ass up in the air for him. Len smirked and sat his knees on the mattress, running his hands along his cheeks before easing forward, mounting his back and draping his body over the younger man’s. His kissed hungrily at the back of the kid’s neck before easing himself back onto his feet, knees bent as he positioned himself against Barry’s ass. He trailed the tip of his dick along Barry, smirking at the breathy gasp that slipped from the kid’s swollen lips.

He quickly readied himself, rolling the condom on and slicking himself with lube, before positioning himself again, his calf muscles burning as he held himself on his feet. With his hands on the middle of Barry’s back, Barry remained still, even as his limbs shook in anticipation. Len tapped his spine. “Good boy.”

Barry hummed in response and dropped his forehead onto the mattress, waiting. Len gripped his hips and eased in slowly, the two men moaning in sync. He slowly jerked his hips forward until he was balls deep, Barry gasping out and curling his hands into the sheets.

“Fuck, yes!” Barry moaned, contorting himself to look back at Len. Len smirked at him, hand moving forward to push Barry’s head into the covers, hips snapping forward and pressing deeper. They remained this way for a while, with Len pushing Barry into the mattress and thrusting into him, until Len’s legs began to cramp. They switched positions, Len manhandling him onto his back and pushing his legs up onto Len’s shoulders. Len listened to Barry’s moans as they spilled from his lips and gazed down at him with hooded eyes, head thrown back against the covers, hair a mess.

“Such a good boy,” Len praised, running his hands along Barry’s thighs. Barry’s arms splayed out beside him, hands curling around the blanket.

Len adjusted so he was hovering over him and whispered encouragingly to the kid, helping him relax. Barry gritted his teeth, breathing heavily.

“Do you want it, Barry?” the older man questioned, his hips moving in a slow and steady pace.

“Y-yeah,” Barry croaked, eyes fluttering open to look up at him. “Daddy, please.”

Len groaned and leaned forward to kiss him, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth before picking up his pace, hips slapping against Barry’s. Barry’s breathing became erratic, sharp gasps and he muttered incoherently.

“You like that, kid?” Len grunted, Barry nodding eagerly and muttering a slew of yeahs.

“Please,” Barry panted, hand slipping between his thighs.

“Did I say you could play with your dick?” Len questioned, slapping his hand away and picking up his pace. Barry was shaking beneath him, breath coming out in labored gasps, his bottom lip plump and red from where he’d been biting it. The kid was beautiful, so pretty and good for him. So compliant.

He groaned and grabbed a hold of Barry’s wrists when his hands moved to his dick again, snapping his hips forward at an angry pace.

“Len, fuck,” Barry whined, arms straining beneath him.

He could tell the kid was close, even without touching his dick, and Len wondered if he could make him come just like this, just from manhandling him and fucking into him. He moaned at the thought and felt Barry’s hands reach up for him, smoothing over his pecs and teasing his nipples. Len gasped, hips jerking forward at their own accord, and held Barry’s hips tightly, fucking down into him. “Fuck, such a good boy.”

Barry whimpered, but slipped a finger into Len’s mouth. “Come for me, daddy.”

Len yelled out, hips jerking sporadically as he came. He continued to move his hips and finally reached for Barry, tugging him in time with his thrusts. Barry’s fingers slipped out of Len’s mouth, arms falling to his side as he moaned, muttering a slew of words that didn’t quite make sense.

“Come on, kid,” Len encouraged, spitting on the kid’s dick to ease the rough friction of his hand. “Come for me.”

Barry gasped, back arching off the mattress as he came, spewing his load onto his stomach. Len groaned, pumping his fist until Barry was spent, and eased out of him. He nudged Barry’s legs further apart and lowered himself between them, running his tongue along the mess left behind on the kid’s stomach. He glanced up at Barry from beneath his eyelashes, smirking at the sight of his disheveled hair, his open mouth, and his heaving chest. His skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat that Len ran his hands through as he eased them up his body.

Ridding himself of the condom, he lowered himself down next to Barry, pulling him into his arms, feeling exhausted. As he cradled Barry against him, he pressed a kiss to the kid’s shoulder, feeling exposed in an entirely new way. He’d never allowed himself to give into his kinks, knowing the majority of the men he fucked would have laughed at him for wanting to be called daddy. But Barry…he hadn’t laughed at him, he’d embraced him.

Bringing a hand to Barry’s chin, he turned his head and pressed an insistent kiss to his lips. Barry hummed in pleased surprise, accepting Len’s tongue into his mouth. He drew his teeth along Len’s bottom lip when they pulled apart and blinked at him demurely, a small smile tugging at his lips. Who knew Captain Cold could be so warm?

Len returned the smile, albeit tentatively. “I’m trusting you to keep this between us, kid.”

Barry’s smile faltered slightly, a little surprised. What did Len think he was going to do? Go around, shouting that Captain Cold liked to be called daddy in bed? His smile returned a moment later. “Of course.”

Len’s smile widened and he nodded, rolling out of bed and wincing at the stickiness of his skin. He walked unabashedly away from Barry, glancing back at him. “Shower?”

Barry grinned and eased off the bed, quickly following behind him, ignoring the bittersweet pain of his lower half. As Len gathered him into the shower and began washing him, though, the pain faded to the back of his mind. If this was how he’d always be treated after sex, he would be more than happy to call Captain Cold his daddy.


End file.
